La Leyenda del Hada y el Mago
by AMgreq
Summary: Craig Tucker, un oscuro mago solitario se ha cansado de su soledad. Cuando creía que el resto de sus días se la pasaría sin alguien, su mirada se cruza con un par de ojos que le quitarán el aliento por el resto de su vida. Inspirado en la canción de Rata Blanca con el mismo nombre de la historia. [CREEK]


Cuenta la leyenda que en el fondo de un frondoso bosque encantado habitaba un mago oscuro muy poderoso. Su magia aterraba a todo ser viviente cercano, por lo que nunca nadie se le acercaba, y a él se le hizo algo normal como iban pasando los años. Su nombre era Craig Tucker, primogénito y único sobreviviente de la familia de magos Tucker.

Su desgarrador pasado le impedía acercarse a los demás y abrir su corazón por miedo a lastimarlos, pero desde eso había pasado medio siglo.

Y después de tanto tiempo en soledad, su corazón se oscurecía junto a su magia y su bosque, y sus sentimientos empezaron a desaparecer. Cuando se percató de eso, no pudo evitar desmoronarse con los pocos que permanecían en su interior.

En un desesperado intento de recuperar los colores de su alma, salió de su bosque e intentó ayudar a todo ser viviente cercano, pero todos le huían, porque todos lo conocían como el oscuro y peligroso mago del bosque tenebroso.

Herido, el mago se rindió volviendo de nuevo a su hogar, desviándose en el camino a un lugar rocoso donde se ocultó a ahogar en pena su alma.

Y entre las rocas, sobresalía un hermoso resplandor, que atrajó al triste Craig, encontrando a un hermoso hada de cabellos de oro, con una herida carmesí al costado de su abdomen.

El mago corrió para salvarle y lo sostuvo en sus brazos, percatándose que si no hacía algo el débil hada podría morir.

—Será mejor que te lleve a mi hogar, y ahí de tí podre cuidar.

Una vez atravesado el bosque, el mago con sus increíbles poderes empezó a curar al hada. Y en un periodo de tres semanas, el joven rubio abrió nuevamente sus ojos con pesadez, encontrándose solo en una oscura y aterradora habitación.

El hada asustado levantó vuelo para alejarse del lugar, pero la herida recién cicatrizada lo obligó a bajar. ¿Dónde se encontraba y quién lo había llevado hasta ese lugar tan tenebroso?

Ante el ruido que hacia el pequeño hada, Craig asomó su cabeza, contemplado de espaldas un delgado cuerpo temblando, ya sea por el frío o por el terror.

—Hasta que al fin despiertas.

El hada dio un brinco en su lugar y giró su cabeza para verle. Sus grandes ojos azules lo miraban aterrados haciendo que su labio inferior temblara mientras hablaba.

—¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy... Un mago que te ha salvado.—Le contestó omitiendo su nombre.

Si era conocido como Craig el mago oscuro, entonces no quería ser reconocido así por el hada al que salvó en el camino.

—¿De qué me salvaste?—Volvió a preguntar.

—De la muerte. Estabas a punto de dar tu último suspiro.

El hada guardó silencio. Y después de varios minutos transcurridos en un suave susurro le dio gracias.

Al mago le pareció tierno, y en su pecho sintió una calidez que no sentía desde hace varios años. Esa sensación de ayudar a alguien y ser elogiado por eso.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—Le preguntó con dulzura.

—Soy Tweek, un hada del bosque.

—¿Cómo te lastimaste, Tweek?

El rubio frunció sus cejas pensativo, intentando recordar. Y en una memoria rápida recordó su tragedia.

—Huía de un ser macabro que incendiaba el bosque de donde era. Mis hermanos y hermanas, qué habrá sido de ellos.—De sus ojos grandes lágrimas empezaron a caer.

Eso sin duda le recordaba al Craig de años pasados, solo y herido, sin entender su pérdida. Él lograba entender la confusión y el dolor del hada.

—Yo puedo acogerte en mi bosque. Y podemos buscar juntos a tus hermanos y hermanas.

El dulce Tweek le agradeció con la mirada, y en ese mismo instante el corazón del mago se enamoró del hada.

—No sé como agradecérselo... ¿Cómo se llama?

—Llámame Gran Mago.—Se limitó.

Y transcurrió el tiempo, el hada y el mago cada vez pasaban más tiempo juntos. Los matices de ambos revivieron al bosque, convirtiéndolo en el más hermoso jamás visto, y junto con el bosque, el alma del mago empezó a tintarse nuevamente.

En una tarde, observando los últimos rayos del sol, el hada tomó la mano del mago y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. El corazón de Craig estaba por salirse de la emoción, correspondiendo al agarre del hada.

—Nunca me has dicho tu nombre.—Habló Tweek tan suave como el viento.

—Creo que es mejor así.

—¿Por qué sería mejor? Quiero llamarte por tu nombre, me he cansado de decirte Gran Mago.

—Si me conocieras, me temerías.

—¿Quién eres?—Preguntó apartándose, acción que le dolió al mago.

Y tomando aire, aceptó que tal vez podría perder para siempre a su amado hada.

—Soy Craig Tucker, el Mago oscuro.

Tweek tomó una expresión de sorpresa que pasó a una lástima cuando observó llorar al mago.

El hada tomó nuevamente su mano.—Yo te conozco Mago oscuro, y no eres como lo relatan. Eres un ser bondadoso y amable, jamás te temería.

El hada le plantó un efímero beso en sus labios, provocando en el mago una cascada amarga de lágrimas tristes.

Esa tarde, el mago por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a sentir, y él corazón del hada y del mago se volvió uno mismo.

—Recuerdo que hace mucho, mis hermanos y yo jugábamos con los animales del bosque. Siempre alegrábamos cada rincón del lugar, ese era nuestro trabajo.—La melancolía en su voz hizo que Craig volteara a ver su delicado rostro.—Ni siquiera sé como pudieron desaparecer todos.

—Las personas son tan frágiles como las flores, si las separas de su raíz no tardan en marchitar. Así me volví en el Mago oscuro.

La curiosidad hizo que Tweek también girara a verlo, y se acurrucó en él pidiendo saber más.

—Un ser oscuro me quitó a mi familia. Solo espero que tampoco me quiten a ti.

—Justo como a mi. Yo tampoco quiero perderte a ti.

* * *

En una gran torre, habitaba un ente macabro, triste y miserable.

La magia con la que había nacido lo volvía en un ser al que huían, toda su vida había sido tristeza. Cuando abrió por primera los ojos, estaba solo.

Siempre ha estado solo. Siempre fue despreciado. Nunca conoció al amor.

Su vida estaba sumergida en la espesa capa de odio y rencor, que cada vez que veía felices a otros, los destruía.

Había vivido por siglos, y todo ese tiempo siempre habia hecho lo mismo, ganándose el nombre de El Rey de la Muerte. Tanto tiempo siendo llamado así hizo que olvidara su verdadero nombre.

Una de las tantas noches que salia a destruir se encontró con una pequeña familia de magos, una pareja con dos hijos. Recién había nacido su segunda hija, una pequeña de cabellos rojizos como los atardeceres, idéntica a su padre. Se veían tan felices, tanto que no lo soportó, y del cielo mandó fuego para incendiar su hogar.

Desde arriba veía satisfecho como luchaban por salvar sus vidas, su debil magia del hombre mayor cubría a los cuatro, pero no fue suficiente. El escudo se rompió, permitiendo al fuego quemar sus cuerpos, y los gritos de dolor llenaron de placer los oídos del oscuro ser. En un intento desesperado de la madre quien yacía agonizante en el suelo, encerró a los dos niños en diferentes fuertes de magia, expulsándolos por lados opuestos. ¡Lados opuestos! Al Rey de la Muerte no le quedó otra opción que ir solo por uno de ellos, eligiendo a la pequeña bebé, quien una vez estuvo en manos de él, le apretó la garganta hasta que la pequeña dejó de respirar.

Pero uno de ellos sobrevivió, y le disgustaba pero se convenció que su mayor desgracia del sobreviviente seria el haber perdido a su familia y el encontrarse solo en la Tierra.

Tiempo después se enteró de una prospera familia de hadas, medio siglo después. Eran conocidos como la gran familia Tweak, hadas del bosque. Se encargaban de darle vida a todo lugar donde pasaban, llenando de alegría a todos a su alrededor. Eran técnicamente enemigos del Rey de la Muerte, así que decidió exterminarlos.

Él descubrió que estos seres mágicos siempre se reunían un día al año para festejar como familia en un gran bosque, y ese sería el día que destruiría a todos.

El día llegó, y por la noche volaban alegremente las hadas jugando con la naturaleza, sus risas y sus dulces voces asqueaban al oscuro ser, quien los mirara escondido entre los arboles. Mientras todos estaban festejando, incendió una cantidad de arboles que le quedaban cerca, provocando que todos los demás se consumieran hasta las cenizas. Las hadas se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde.

Sus gritos, sus cuerpos en fuego, su desesperaron de estos seres hicieron estallar a carcajadas a aquel joven de cabellos rojos y negros. Ninguno había logrado sobrevivir, o eso creyó cuando a los dos años ubicó a Tweek Tweak, en un peligroso bosque de un mago oscuro. Este vez le quitaría la vida personalmente.

Porque era imposible que alguien escapara de la muerte dos veces.

En un tranquilo atardecer, el hada revoloteaba entre los arboles, tarareando una canción con su suave voz. Se veía esplendido con los últimos rayos del día brillando en su hermoso perfil.

Oculto entre los frondosos arboles, lo contemplaba esperando que la oscuridad predominara el ambiente, pero unos azules ojos lo encontraron antes de eso.

—¿Quien anda ahí?

El Rey de la Muerte salió de su escondite, con la cabeza alzada en orgullo. Miró a los ojos del hada con los suyos, oscuros y negros, provocando escalofríos en el ser mágico de alas.

—Tweek Tweak, último en su familia. Te he estado buscando desde hace años. Soy la Muerte.

Tweek empezó a temblar, retrocediendo y extendiendo sus alas para escapar.

—Te acusaré con el Gran Mago por invadir su bosque.—Habló con voz temblorosa, haciendo al Rey de Muerte soltar una sonora risa.

—¿Gran Mago?, ¿Y tú crees que él podrá hacerme algo?

Él caminó hasta quedar cerca del hada, que se encontraba paralizada en su lugar. Lo tomó de la barbilla y acercó su rostro al de él, inspeccionando su delicado rostro.

—Qué pena, hermoso hada, que seas un dador de vida.—Le susurró.—Pero tu sufrimiento ha llegado a su fin.

El Rey de la Muerte levantó bruscamente la cara de Tweek y empezó a absorber su energía vital desde su boca, palideciendo al cuerpo del hada, que poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerza hasta caer sin vida al suelo.

Su trabajado estaba hecho, y complacido se marchó.

Esa misma noche, Craig salió a buscar a su amado, quien ya se había demorado en volver, buscó y buscó hasta que su preocupación lo consumió.

—¿¡TWEEK, DÓNDE ESTÁS!?—Gritaba sin cesar, hasta que lo encontró entre el césped.

Corrió hacia él, tomándolo en sus brazos y sus lágrimas empezaron a caer descontroladamente por sus ojos. Sus inaudibles sollozos se volvieron gritos desgarradores por la perdida de su amado hada.

Sus ojos, antes llenos de brillo y vida, tan dulces, tan hermosos que lo dejaban sin aliento, ahora se encontraban opacos, sin brillo, secos y muertos, que también le robaron su aliento y su felicidad, provocando una amargura en su pecho.

—Juro que te devolveré la vida Tweek, y no dejaré de intentarlo aunque me cueste toda la vida.

Esa noche, el mago había perdido lo único a lo que amaba, y al único que lo amó.

Pero el tiempo no se detiene por una pérdida, durante años buscó el conjuro perfecto, la pócima mágica, el hechizo que pudiera revivir a su amado, y cuando se dio cuenta él ya era viejo, gastado y débil, y la muerte amenazaba con llevárselo en cualquier momento.

Craig caminó por su bosque hasta llegar en el lugar donde el cuerpo de Tweek fue hallado sin vida, se sentó en él césped junto al pequeño altar que le había hecho, y en un último suspiró citó:

—Otra vez, nos volvemos a ver Tweek.

La luz lo cegó, la paz que había perdido desde hace mucho lo volvió a acobijar y de lejos contempló al hada extendiendo su mano hacia él con esa hermosa sonrisa y esos bellos ojos que le robaban el aliento.

Gracias por leer


End file.
